pokemon_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
EP027
Summary Alex and his friends are at a campsite, when they meet a Trainer named Nicole. Alex quickly accepts an offer to battle her Electabuzz with Charmeleon. Before the battle begins, Alex checks Electabuzz's data on his Pokedex. However, Team Rocket suddenly appears with a net in an attempt to steal Charmeleon, but they catch Electabuzz instead. After they realize this, Electabuzz breaks free, and uses a Thunder and Brick Break to knock Team Rocket over. As they are preparing to send Team Rocket flying, a voice yells, "Cut!" It turns out that during this entire exchange, they had been filmed without their knowledge by a producer. The producer introduces himself as Cleavon Schpielbunk, an acclaimed director. Though Alex and Nikki had never heard of him, Salvadore easily recognizes him. Schpielbunk reveals he is in the area to cast a Pokemon for his all-Pokemon production. Everyone is interested in being part of the movie, and send out their Pokemon to audition, including Charmeleon, Electabuzz, Rattata, Spearow, Shellder, and Slowpoke. The Pokemon easily pass though after showing off their dancing skills. Then, Schpielbunk wants the Pokemon to sing. However, as if on cue, Jigglypuff appears and puts everyone to sleep. After waking up, Schpielbunk wants everyone to sing with him. As a result, an enraged Team Rocket leaves. After realizing that the show business is tough, Charmeleon, Electabuzz, and Shellder dejectedly leave the stage. Only Slowpoke gets the part. Alex and his friends agree to assist the production. Meanwhile, Team Rocket begins plotting their revenge. Schpielbunk begins filming by shooting the climactic scene, with Horsea providing rain effects, Farfetch'd providing wind effects, and Electabuzz for thunder effects. Just then, smoke fills the area and Team Rocket appears. However, this only causes all of the Pokemon to turn their attention on Team Rocket. Schpielbunk then orders his crew to join the brawl. Alex and his friends take the opportunity to pose in front of the now-unattended camera, but they refocus when Team Rocket gets the upper hand and kidnaps all of the Pokemon, except Slowpoke, with the help of a large magnet on a crane. As Nikki prompt Slowpoke to take action, Slowpoke uses Mega Punch to free everyone and send Team Rocket flying. As Slowpoke passes out from exhaustion, Nikki comes over to him, concerned, while Alex leads all of the Pokemon to cheer for Slowpoke. That night, Schpielbunk expresses his belief that Alex's adventures would be great movie material, and that any male lead would have plenty of female fans. This piques Salvadore's interest and he immediately tries to sign up. Meanwhile, Nikki and Slowpoke are alone by the lake, while Team Rocket are precariously stuck in a tree over a steep descent. Major Events * Nikki's Slowpoke is revealed to know Mega Punch Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Nicole (debut) * Butch * Cassidy * Cleavon Schpielbunk (debut) Pokemon * Charmeleon (Alex's) * Farfetch'd (Alex's) * Electabuzz (Nicole's, debut) * Rattata (Cassidy's) * Spearow (Butch's) * Shellder (Salvadore's) * Slowpoke (Nikki's) * Horsea (Nikki's) * Jigglypuff (anime) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes